


True Love's Touch

by flipflop_diva



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Curse Breaking, F/F, Fingerfucking, Futanari, Girl Penis, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: When she had uttered the curse, so long ago, she had been sure there was no way the princess would ever wake up from it. But now ... now she wasn't so sure.
Relationships: Aurora/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 440
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	True Love's Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriamKenneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/gifts).

> Written for the Naughty List flash exchange, which is a non-con exchange and thus this includes non-consensual touching, kissing and sexual intercourse. Please don't read if it will trigger you in any way.
> 
> Also, I've only seen the first movie, so this is based just on that alone.

She stared down at the little beastie lying so still in front of her, the world around her a blur. She had known this was going to happen, had anticipated it, had known there was no way out …

She looked so small. So peaceful. So beautiful.

Somewhere behind her, she could hear the pounding on the door, could hear the screams. Stefan was out there, in pain, and she wanted to smile in delight, because he had deserved it before and he deserved it now.

But the little beastie …

If she had known, all those years ago … if she had just made a way out … if she could have predicted …

But how could she have predicted this? How could she have known that the one person who might complete her was the girl she had cursed as a baby?

She moved closer to the little beast, stared down at the soft rise and fall of her chest. And then she bent over, letting her lips softly touch the girl’s forehead.

“I love you, little beastie,” she whispered.

She pulled back and then turn to go.

A soft moan made her stop. She whipped around.

“Beastie?”

She stared in disbelief. The girl’s eyelids were fluttering, just so, a soft moan escaping her lips. She was waking up!

She continued to watch, but nothing more happened. Beastie’s eyelids stopped fluttering. Her soft moans died away.

Maleficent tried something else. She had to. She bent down, this time pressing her lips to the little beast’s, kissing her as tenderly as she had always wanted.

She pulled back again and waited, barely breathing.

There!

Beastie’s eyelids were fluttering again, more this time than before. Another moan came from her lips.

Maleficent waited, barely daring to breath, but too soon, the fluttering stopped, the moans stopped.

No, no, no. There had to be a way. Beastie had to wake up.

And then ….

Maleficent’s eyes widened. True Love. That was what she had cursed the girl with. But that kind of love could only be shown one way. That kind of love …

She moved forward again. Hesitated. It wasn’t like she hadn’t thought about this before, it wasn’t like she hadn’t fantasized, but not like this. Never like this. But this was the only way. This was what had to be done.

And she loved her. She knew it. She loved the little beastie. And if she could bring her back …

She leaned over the princess again, touching her lips to the girl’s, kissing her long and gently. Under her, the girl moaned again and her eyelids began to flutter.

Maleficent reached out with her hands then, trailed them down the princess’s body, over her arms and her breasts and her legs. The girl’s eyelids were fluttering only slightly.

She grasped the hem of the princess’ dress, lifting it slowly up the girl’s legs until it was bunched at her waist. Carefully, she slid her fingers under the waistband of the girl’s panties, tugging them slowly down her legs, past her feet and tossing them to the floor.

She turned back to look at her little beast, lying half bare on the bed, and she knew she had never wanted anything more — wanted to love her and heal her and bring her back.

She took off her own clothes now, removing all the constricting garments until her thick green cock sprung free, its tip already dripping.

She moved back toward the bed, placing her hands on the girl’s bare legs, running her hands up and down them, feeling how soft she was, how pliant. And then she touched her, there, between the girl’s legs, where she knew the princess had never been touched before. Just the tip of her finger at first, making gentle circles.

She glanced up at the princess as she touched her. Her eyelids started to flutter again, her lips parted. Maleficent pressed her finger to the girl a bit harder, slid it up and down her slit, feeling the warm skin under her touch. 

And then she slid her finger inside the princess, began to move it, fast but gentle. The girl’s eyelids fluttered even more, starting to partly open. Her moans became louder, more urgent.

“That’s it, Beastie, that’s it,” Maleficent told her, but she knew it wasn’t quite enough.

She looked down at her own cock, saw it was standing almost upright, and she knew it was time.

She crawled on to the bed, positioned herself on top of the girl. She reached two fingers back inside her beastie, making sure she was ready, then spread the moisture she found there all over her cock.

She grasped herself firmly, positioning herself at the girl’s entrance, and then slowly but firmly she pressed in, little bit by little bit until she was seated deep inside her.

She looked up. The beastie’s eyes fluttered open. For a moment, she stared at Maleficent, and then they closed again.

Maleficent began to move, slowly at first, and then as she felt the beastie become wetter around her, faster and faster, until she was driving her cock deep into the girl.

She placed a finger on the girl’s clit, started rubbing gentle circles as at the same time she pressed a finger of her other hand to her own clit, rubbing herself to the same tempo.

“Wake up, wake up, wake up,” she chanted, thrusting into the girl.

She watched as the girl’s body rocked to the rhythm, her breasts bouncing slightly beneath her dress. Beastie’s mouth dropped open as Maleficent made love to her, moans and groans escaping, her breathing growing ever more shallow. Her eyes opened, too, for longer and longer moments, but always closed, eventually, and Maleficent sped up.

This had to work. It had to!

“Wake up!” she commanded as she scraped her nail over the girl’s clit, pressed herself in deeper.

She knew she herself was on the verge, feeling the familiar tightening in her gut. Her vision was starting to go fuzzy, but she couldn’t stop. Wouldn’t stop.

She went faster, faster, pumping into the little beastie.

“You have to wake up,” she said. “You have to!”

She didn’t even realize she was crying — she didn’t even realize she could cry — until she felt the tears splash on her cheek and then drop on to the girl.

And then there. That was all it took.

One more thrust, and she was coming, spilling herself inside the little beastie, and oh! Her opened her eyes to watch as the girl cried out, her eyes opening as she did, her body trembling beneath Maleficent.

And then Maleficent stopped, cock still buried in the little beastie, and the girl she loved stared back at her, eyes wide and awake. So awake.

“Beastie,” Maleficent whispered, and the girl smiled at her. A real smile. A smile she thought she would never see again.

Maleficent leaned over, cock still inside the girl, and kissed her on the lips. Beastie’s arms came up, wrapped around the woman who saved her with her love, and kissed her back.

And finally, they both understood what True Love finally was.


End file.
